The Journey of Lincoln Loud
by TYPODUDETTE
Summary: In a big accident, Lincoln loud gets sucked into a different dimension. The longer he stays there, he is forced to make a decision: will stay stay in this dimension, or his own?
1. Chapter 1

For the fifth time that week, Lisa got grounded. Again. The first time, it really wasn't her fault. How was she supposed to know that the pig she kept for experiments (that Lana dubbed tickles) would eat Lori's secret stash of candy. Or that her hair growing solution would actually get rid of hair (she found that out the hard way when Lola applied a generous amount of it). Or the other the 3 times her experiments messed up, which she was still not ready to talk about.

But this time, it was Lynn and Leni's fault. She had just invented a new portal that she invented (that was destroyed by her after the last attempt went haywire and sucked the whole house to a dimension made of candy). She was carrying the invention down the hallway, hoping she could hitch a ride from Lori who was about to go to the mall, for the science contest happening there.

She was almost to the stairs, when Lynn came barreling out of nowhere, knocking the small invention from her hand. It fell to the floor-unharmed. Lisa walked towards it, grateful it wasn't broken. At the exact moment, Leni decided to walk out of her room. Lisa froze in fear and held her breath as Leni walk towards the device. Lisa prayed she wouldn't notice it. She did. "Ohh, look a button Leni said excitedly. Then she pressed it.

A large swirling colorful vortex appeared inside the hallway. Lisa ran towards the device, determined to shut it off-, when Lincoln walked out of his room in his undies, reading a comic and stepped right into it. He fell the rest of the way into the portal face down, screaming. Lisa slapped her forehead. Sometimes, Lincoln could be even dumber than Leni.

Speaking of Leni, she was texting on her phone, completely unaware of what just occurred. The rest of her siblings burst into the hall, having heard Lincoln scream. They all noticed the portal,and gathered around it. Leni squealed, looking at her phone in excitement. And then she dropped it. It seemed to fall in slow motion, time getting even slower as it dropped towards the portal. Leni fell forward to grab it and missed. And fell on her face. And the device. She got up, brushing of the remains of the device.

She held up her phone triumphantly. For the second time in 1 minute, Lisa slapped her forehead. The parents, having seen the whole thing, asked the question everybody but Lisa was thinking. "Where's Lincoln, Mom asked. Lisa pointed at the remains of the portal. Lisa knew it before the words even left her moms mouth. "You, are so grounded".


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Lincoln had no idea how he fell through the portal. All he knew was if he didn't stop falling, he was going to puke pretty soon. He wondered in his head if anyone has ever barfed while falling through a portal. The first time he traveled through a portal, it only took 5 seconds. But it felt like he had been falling for hours this time. "Maybe if I stop moving around, I will fall faster" he thought. He tried, but only succeeded in getting more sick. "I wonder if they have doctors where I'm going" he said to himself. Good news: the portal finally ended. Bad news: now he was falling 300 feet above the ground at terminal velocity.

He groaned inwardly. "This is not how Lincoln Loud dies", he said putting on a brave face. He closed his eyes, imagining that he was alright, and that Lisa would zap him back home before he hit the ground. The only thing he succeeded in imagining was him, laying face-down on the ground, his body looking like roadkill. This time, he it took all his willpower not to barf. "Happy thoughts", he thought to himself. This time, he saw Ronnie Anne in a bikini that was showing way too much skin.

"Forget it he thought". And as he hurled towards the ground he last thought before he passed out was " I wonder what dying will feel like". When he woke up, he was lying facedown on a really, really, dirty floor. He sprung to his feet. He looked around in confusion. In front of him was a really large tv. He walked over and touched the Tv. The tv sprung to life. "Cool" he said. A female computerized voice said, "searching cool". "Wow, an tv with a personal audio assistant". "Hey, umm…, Siri, wait… is it okay if I call you Siri, Lincoln asked. "You can call me whatever you want" Siri responded. "Okay, soo.. what can you do?" Lincoln asked. "I can play movies, live tv, show you world wide locations, and play video games", Siri responded.

"Cool". He looked at a sticky note next to the screen. He read it aloud. "Death race rally", he said. "Teleporting you to Death race rally", Siri said. Lincoln groaned. And for the 2nd time that day, he got sucked into a portal. He fell out in and landed on his feet, which surprised him. He looked around. He was surrounded by hundreds of cars. First, he thought he was in a large parking lot. But then he realized that there were people in the cars. And they were all lined up like they were in a race. Siri had transported him to the death race.

A large blimp floated overhead, its sides showing a sky view of the hundreds of cars. As he looked around, he realized something. The cars were mostly ones he knew. There was the Luigi Kart from Mario cart, the Batmobile, The DeLorean time machine, and many others. He looked at himself in a reflection from a car. He was taller, a little more muscular, with silver hair with a light blue streak in it. He was wearing a thin gray baggy shirt that hat a picture of a blue bird in a blue crosshair. It was like he just got cool-ified.

The window from the car next to him rolled down to reveal a girl in a red slim body suit with silver hair and bright green eyes. "Hop in", she said. When he shut the door, she asked him a question. "So, I'm guessing that you're racing for the money", she asked. "What money", Lincoln asked. She rolled her eyes. "You know, the 4 trillion -dollar prize for the winning team", she replied. Lincoln stared at her, confused. "Soo… will you be my teammate?", she asked. "Sure", Lincoln said, still confused. "Great, now we'll have a better chance of winning". Lincoln wasn't listening to her. He was trying to figure out a way to get back home.


	3. Chapter 3

"You what!". Ronnie Anne Santiago couldn't believe what Lisa, her boyfriend's genius sister was telling her. Of course she remembered plenty of times that Lisa's inventions went haywire, like the robot she brought to school that could shoot lasers out of its eyes, the time the roof was turned upside down by an explosion, and who could forget the infamous candy dimension incident? But this, was on a totally different level. Lisa glanced at her sheepishly. "But, I have tracked his location, and I'm able to hear audio from where he is", Lisa finished.

The child prodigy handed her an earpiece. Ronnie put it in her ear. She heard explosions, screaming, and gunshots. She went pale. Suddenly, the earpiece sparked. She yanked it out of her ear, landing on the floor with a clank. Suddenly it caught on fire. She was glad she pulled it out of her ear when she did. She was really worried. She and Lincoln had been openly dating for 4 months. If he got killed, she was alone again. She couldn't bear the thought of him dead.

Lisa went on explaining, but Ronnie Anne wasn't listening she was already making a plan to find Lincoln. She started listening to Lisa when she said, "And I have successfully created a portal that will take us to where Lincoln is". She started to hatch a plan. She would go home and collect supplies for a journey. Then, when everybody was asleep, she would sneak into the Loud House and go through the portal. "I'm going to go home now", Ronnie said trying to make her voice shaky.

By the time Lisa looked up, Ronnie Anne was long gone. Ronnie hopped on her bike and pedaled away. As she pedaled down Franklin avenue, she wondered if Lincoln was Okay. She was able to convince herself that whatever was happening where he was, it was all going to be okay. When she got home, she went straight towards Bobby's room. She knew that he kept an array of guns on the top shelf of his closet. It was one of the last things their dad gave him before he left.

Ronnie Anne forced the thought of her father out of her head. She needed to concentrate. As she opened the closet, she stood on top of his swivel chair that she pulled from his desk. She could almost hear her mom "stupid, stupid, stupid, your not supposed to stand an swivel chairs". She laughed to herself. As she took a case down, she opened the latch. Inside was a P90 pistol, and 5 clips for it. She smiled. She knew how to shoot a pistol.

She looked at the case next to it. It was the same size as the one she just opened. "It sounded bad in there, maybe I should get one for Lincoln too" she thought. And so she did. Finally, she came across a bigger case. She opened it. It contained an Ak-47. There were tons of clips for it. She looked to the back of the shelf and saw a vest that was built to hold 7 clips and an assault rifle. She put it on, and loaded it up. After a quick trip to the kitchen to get some apples and bread, she went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror

She looked badass. She decided to take the gear off and get some sleep. She set her alarm clock for 2:00 n the morning. Then, when she got to the house, she would go into the portal and find Lincoln. "Riiiinng". Ronnie Anne sat up in her bed. She flew out of her bed, grabbing the vest, the pistols, and her bag. As she flew down the stairs, she stuffed the pistols in the bag and put on the vest. She was wearing all black, so she would blend in. She ran out of the house, and hopped on her bike. The whole entire bike ride, she reviewed what she knew.

By the time she reached the house, she was convinced she was ready. She ran up to the porch and opened. The door. It looked like the louds forgot to look the door. Again. She tiptoed through the living room and up the stairs. She walked carefully down the hallway and peeked inside Lisa and Lily's room. Lisa was fast asleep in her bed, Lily snuggling with the creepy fox toy (man that thing creeped her out). She spotted the device on the desk. She walked up and pressed a big red button. The portal spoke "choose your destination". She glanced at Lisa. Still sleeping. "Take me to where Lincoln Loud is", she said.

The portal opened. She was about to walk through. Then she remembered. If she didn't destroy the portal, Lisa might follow and ruin her mission. She punched the machine. It crumpled. The portal started closing. She jumped through. And know she was falling towards the ground at terminal velocity. Below her, tons of cars were speeding below her. She was going to die. And their was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
